Make Me Believe
by MissCaitlin
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez is the most elite assassin in the whole organization, but what happens when she's given a job that may prove to change her life. For better or for worse, in sickness and in death. T for bad language and violence and sex in later chapter.
1. Epilogue

A/N ~ this is the first fan-fiction I have ever posted and although not much is mentioned in this particular chapter the story will progress, but please review if you think this is worth continuing. Okay enough author angst, I own nothing besides storyline and actual text, besides if I did own Glee, I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be attached to Chris Colfer's arm. Oh well, please, enjoy.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

My mind completely tuned out as the senile old man carried on with his religious nonsense. I didn't believe in God. Never had. I don't believe in anything anymore. What's the point? People are born, life's a bitch to them and then they die. Why bother with believing? Why bother with hope? Why bother with love?

Love.

I loved her. She was my one good thing. She was everything that was good in this godforsaken world. She made me believe, made me hope, even if it was only for a while. Now she's gone.

I watched the casket be lowered into the ground. The pale, brown box giving no inkling of exactly how precious the cargo it bared was, and still is.

I closed my eyes as the tears started to flow. I hadn't cried for years, and I swore I never would again, but as the coffin containing my heart was slowly covered with dirt, all rational though went swiftly from my every fibre. I'm not ashamed to say I wept. The ice broke. I broke.

"Goodbye, mi corazón. Goodbye."


	2. Just Another Day On The Job

"Please… Oh please, dear God, don't do this. You don't have to do this."

I felt a smirk overtake my features as I listened to his pathetic begging.

"Oh, on the contrary, I actually kinda do."

A smug satisfaction coursed through me at the sound of his begging turning to sobs.

"Why? Oh God. Why?"

I decided to grant him the small mercy of a reply.

"Mister Hummel sends his regards to you. That's why."

My smile grew as I heard the realisation dawn and seep into his shaking form.

"Oh, and Mister Schuester?"

I waited till his tear-filled eyes met my harsh ones before my finger pulled the trigger, finally sending the wretch of a man to the end of his life. I let one last remark leave my lips before leaving him to die in a quickly-growing pool of his own blood. The last words I am certain he ever heard.

"There's really no need to call me God."


	3. A Dinner Proposition

"It's done."

I threw the photo of Mister Schuester, now pleasantly adorned with a thick, red, cross courtesy of my stunning self, down onto the desk before strutting across the room, taking the black leather couch and claiming it, yet again, as my own.

"Good. William was really bugging me. He had done for while though, now I think about it. Now I have to say Miss Lopez, I would very much prefer it if you would come sit on one of the designated seats in front of me, rather than the couch on the far side of the room… especially considering we are having a conversation."

"But I _prefer _it over _here_."

My statement was final. I knew it and so did he.

Burt Hummel was a powerful man; head of a huge company, a multi-billionaire as well as the leader of the Organization. Note; the Organization just so happens to be an incredibly lucrative assassination business… not that any of the authorities know about that. Anyway, running the Organization at the same time as leading a normal life took a lot of hard work, and a fair bit of brains. That's why he knew better than to piss me off too much. Mister Hummel may be good, but I was indefinitely better. I was the best of the best, an elite murderer through and through. I had got off scot-free for every single kill I'd ever committed… plus I knew where he lived and his wife and kids' schedules.

"So…"

I was snapped back to reality by his commanding voice.

"Any plans tonight?"

"None involving your step-son's _B.F.F._, if that's what you're getting at."

Mister Hummel's son, Kurt, had, once upon a time, tried to set me up with his step-brother's best friend, Noah Puckerman; codename Puck. Needless to say, we hit it off, just not in the way Kurt wanted us to (some crap about him chasing after his step-brother's girlfriend or something, I didn't really listen). But that situation had long since been resolved, Puck now worked for the family and I finally came out as a lesbian (not by choice, but that story is for another day), however the whole thing had not been forgotten and the whole Hummel Coven enjoyed taking the piss whenever they could.

My reverie was swiftly broken by Mister Hummel's barking laugh.

"No, no, that's not what I was getting at. Kurt's throwing one of his fancy dinner parties and he wanted me to ask if you wanted to come."

Mister Hummel had finally dropped his serious business man act and was back to speaking in the same casual manner I was used to from my childhood. But nostalgia would have to wait. I had a more pressing issue here.

The dinner.

I knew very well that Kurt would either get really annoyed or really upset if I turned down the offer, and really, what heartless creature would be able to upset the pretty little elf princess. Oh, that's right… Me.

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks."

Mister Hummel sighed disappointedly.

"Great. So now I'm stuck listening to Carole and Rachel gush over the wedding on my own."

Realisation hit me as the whole non-pre-planned dinner finally made sense.

Porcelain was throwing the dinner party because of the engagement. If he had to listen to the girls go on and on about wedding stuff when his own boyfriend was too oblivious to consider marriage, even though they'd been dating for about… 4 years before Finn and Rachel even met, it makes sense that others should have to go through the hell of listening to the whiny voice of man-hands too.

It was the perfect plan really.

Kurt would be _so busy _hosting the event that he'd have _no time _to speak to the girls. _Such a shame._ Finn would most likely blank out every word his mother and fiancée were saying. That left poor old Mister Hummel (and any other suckers Porcelain could coax in) to deal with all the crazy.

Oh well.

Not my problem.


	4. Abducted

"I hate you."

"Well that's a shame because I'm actually rather fond of you."

I glared fierce daggers at the driver if the sleek, black vehicle I was currently in. Correction, the vehicle I had been thrown in and tied to the passenger seat of as I was viciously kidnapped.

If looks could kill, the driver would've been turned to ash.

"Stop looking at me like that, Tana."

"Like what, Kurtsie? Like I'm not tied up? Like you're not actually abducting me? 'Cause guess what? You kinda are!"

My anger grew as I saw a smirk grow on his thin lips.

"Oh hush. One; it's 'kind of' not 'kinda', kinda is _not _a word. Two; If you had just said yes in the first place, you wouldn't have to be."

"Be what? Annoyed? Pissed off!"

"No, tied up."

I let out a sigh of annoyance as I slumped back in the leather seat. The ropes around my wrists were starting to chafe; especially when I kept them in the same place for too long… he was really good at tying knots… pendejo puta.

'He's right, you know' my _darling _inner voice Snix commented. 'Deep down you knew he'd come to get you but you still refused.'

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything, Satan. Is the rope to tight around your neck?"

I scoffed then proceeded to ignore him. Kurt and I were no longer on speaking terms.

I mean, just because his precious boy-toy was off in England didn't mean he had the right to claim me as a substitute.

"Actually, I'm technically your boss, so I think that it does."

I could've sworn I was muttering quietly under my breath, but then again that meant nothing when dealing with Kurtis Alexander Hummel. I was exceptional at my job, but Kurt? Kurt was God. He was always there; always listening, always watching. Add that to the fact that he's a really good networker and an even better shot… it went without saying. Anything you can do, Kurt can do miles better.

"So I said to… Tana? Satan, are you even listening to me!"

Oh, and did I mention his shrill voice? Well it tends to break eardrums and never shut up.

"God Hummel, stop whining. I'm a little preoccupied right now."

"Whining? I am _not _whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? _This is..._"

"No!"

I rushed to stop him before the shrieking reached a climax. Ha, _climax_… sorry. Anyway, I knew how the scene would've played out. Every time someone dared to say he was 'whining' he quoted My Little Pony, and let's just say… his voice went way higher and was miles more annoying than Rarity's… … Oh God, I know her name… I have no life…

"Well, anyway, as I was saying…"

I let out a resigned sigh as I leaned my head against the tinted window, blocked the noise coming from the fairy princess' mouth and stared off into the dark, mentally preparing myself for the hell I was soon to face.


	5. Prelude to Dinner

"Santana? Santana! Oh, bitch wake up!"

I let out a groan as I slowly blinked my eyes open only to see Kurt's pallid face staring back at me.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. _No need for the cleaners after all._"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, my dear Satan, nothing at all. Now how about you go use the bathroom and wake yourself up fully huh? You'll need to be on top form for when the rest of my guests arrive."

"What?"

Only then did I realise where I was. No longer was I tied to the leather passenger seat of his car… oh no… now I was sitting on a chair in his living room… with my hair and make-up done… wearing a completely different outfit…

If he weren't my boss I'd kill him.

I grit my teeth as I replied harshly "No thanks, I'm fine."

The moment he turned I regretted speaking and stifled a gasp as I watched his eyes switch from a warm pale blue to a harsh cold grey.

"I… I mean I'm pretty sure I'm awake now. Would you like some help with the food?"

His delicate smile returned and my heart-rate began to slow down.

"No that's alright. Why don't you go get yourself seated, huh?"

My sigh of relief was audible I'm sure. No-one really knew what it was but when Kurt switched… you didn't mess with him. That particular aspect of his personality scared everyone, even Sue our personal arms dealer, and that woman feared no-one and nothing.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and I brushed a single strand of hair behind my ear as I slowly stood up and walked into the dining-room, heels clicking on the hardwood floor with every step I took. After all, what kind of assassin lets their boss get to them that easily?


	6. Dinner Part 1

Hell. That one word pretty much summed up the situation I was stuck in… Hell!

It was about 15 minutes into the Hummel-Hudson-Berry-_Lopez_ dinner and there had yet to be a single second of silence. From the moment Rachel had stepped through the threshold in her _pretty pink poufy dress_ and spotted her soon-to-be-mother-in-law… The banshee hadn't shut up.

Carole twittered away with man-hands while Mr Hummel, Finnocence and I ate. The food was tan delicioso but even Kurt's magnificent cooking couldn't make-up for the burst eardrums… and he'd given me non-alcoholic wine too… How do you even get non-alcoholic alcohol to begin with? I mean really, what's the point?

As the Berryshee started talking about the bridesmaids for the ceremony, while looking me up and down, I decided that I had to get out of there. Kurt may have redressed me but he never thought to remove my phone from my leg-strap (Hummel calls it a garter but I prefer leg-strap… it sounds cooler).

Very carefully scrolling through my contacts, making sure a certain someone didn't notice, I finally located the man I was looking for.

'SOS. GMOH. Now.'

A few seconds later I got the reply I craved.

'Hold tight. On my way.'

Smiling to myself I laid back in my seat, awaiting my bad-ass prince's arrival.


	7. Dinner Part 2

Okay before this starts I just want to say this is a Brittana story even though Brittany has yet to enter it. This dinner scene is taking me longer to write that I predicted, so sorry. Thank you for reading though and any reviews are greatly appreciated... Sorry, on with the story.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door banging open caught all of their attentions. Their heads whipped around to face the intruder but mine stayed perfectly still, after a while you got used to Puckerman's… <em>big <em>entrances.

"Lopez! You're coming with me."

My smirk grew as I took a quick look around before facing my 'hero'. Berry and Mrs Hummel were having palpitations, I was sure. Hudson was just sat there, jaw open like the guppy he was. Mister Hummel had his face in his hands and Porcelain was… nowhere to be seen…

Shit.

A high-pitched giggle made my head whip round.

"How nice of you to join us, Noah."

The fear evident on Puck's face would have been laughable if you didn't understand the situation. I mean, here was the buff dude, Mohawk, black-leather biker jacket, aviator glasses and one Uzi in each hand and standing beside him, actually threatening was this skinny, pale boy with a really girly face.

But I knew the situation, and so did Puck. The Para-Ordnance P14 (Limited Stainless Steel with custom engraving on the barrel – his baby) was a very deadly weapon, and in Kurt's hand, against his temple? It was a very scary situation. I did not envy him.

"How about you take a seat, huh?"

Needless to say when Puck gulped, nodded put his Uzis down and took a seat… I was not surprised in the slightest.

"I'm keeping the glasses."

"Noah, glasses off or I'll pierce the other ear."

I let out a snicker as he practically flung the aviators off his face.

"Oh shut up. You could have told me it was Princess' party."

"But where would the fun be in that."

I smirked as I watched the realisation dawn.

"So if you have to sit through this shit so should I? God, fuck you too, bitch."

"Love you too, _Noah._"

"Shut up."


	8. Dinner Part 3

A/N - I apologize for the lack of chapters lately but I've been busy preparing for my Welsh Oral Exam on Thursday... Still have yet to learn it so this is kinda on the back burner for this week. But anyway, please enjoy and reviews are really appreciated... _really _appreciated.

* * *

><p>Kill me now.<p>

Please kill me now, before _I _kill someone named Rachel Berry.

Apparently, Kurt and mister Hummel must bring home some pretty freaky stuff because after a moment of silence, _heavenly silence_, everything kicked back into gear and everyone was carring on as if nothing happened. _Psicópatas_.

Just as I was throwing a mental funeral for my will to live, I got the most brilliant idea I had yet to have, and why I hadn't thought of it sooner I will never know.

"I just realized something."

Ignoring the glare off Berryshee (I was proud of her new nickname, it would be used whenever possible), I took advantage of the silence and continued my little **philanthropic** speech.

"While we are all in here, enjoying the amazing conversation provided by The Berrysh-, provided by _Rachel_, poor Kurt is slaving away over a hot stove all on his own."

"That's the way he likes it though, Santana. I mean he kicks anyone out when they try to go in."

"Maybe you're right, Finn. But I'm gonna go see if he wants any help anyway. Be a good guest, you know?"

At the general acceptance of the table I rose from my seat as slowly as possible (to not attract attention), gave a little smile of victory towards Puck while ignoring his glare and shaking head, and set off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>At last… freedom.<p>

"Brava, mio caro. There's a knife to my right and there's the chocolate to top the desert on the white board."

Or not.

"You what?"

"Well you just said you came to offer me help correct? So… get to work."

I swear the look of evil satisfaction in his eye was not human, but I could see his '_baby_' in his pocket so I bit my lip and walked straight to the knife.

"So… how's Noah holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

I'm almost ashamed to say I shied away from the incredulous look he gave me. It practically screamed 'What are you stupid or something?"

"You do know about him and Rachel right? I mean I only found out after I unceremoniously screamed at him for hitting on her then set him up with you but I assumed you'd know…"

"That they dated? Yeah I know. What's the significance?"

That got me the look again, but this time 'stupid' was replaced with 'retarded', I'm certain.

"He _loved _her. No that's wrong. He _loves_ her."

"So…?"

"Seriously Tana, how do you function? Finchel!"

"Oh, shit they're getting hitched!"

"And the penny drops."

I'd completely forgotten that. Now Puck was in there listening to the woman he loves (I don't get his judgement either) blabber on and on about her marriage to Finn.

"It's alright though."

Kurt snapped me out of my inner scolding.

"Alright? How?"

"Well just look. It's obvious he's not listening to a word she's shrieking- I mean saying."

The fact that he had a security camera in the living room linked to his phone didn't surprise me, nor did the fact that he was right. What surprised me was the slowly opening door in the background.

"Hello. I hear there is a dinner party going on?"

"Blaine!"

Hummel magically teleported from beside me in the kitchen to two rooms away, in the hall. Leaving the kitchen my eyes instantly went to the pair in the doorway. Kurt was wrapped around his boyfriend and they looked so in-love it was sickening.

Not like oh-my-god-they're-gay sick because… well I'm a lesbian but more like oh-that-is-so-sweet-I-think-I'm-gonna-puke.

Looking around it seemed my sentiment was shared by Puck and Finnocence.

"So guys, what were we all talking about before I burst in huh?"

Anderson moved over to the table (an impressive feat given his boyfriend had his legs around his waist) as he asked the question.

"Rach was just talking about plans for our wedding."

"Wait wedding?"

And here's where shit gets awkward.

"Uh yeah dude, haven't you been listening to a word Rach was saying? Cause you know I totally was. But that's all she's been talking about right baby?"

Berry looked guilty as she replied.

"Yeah, our wedding. Finn and I are getting married."

The bitch should look guilty, Puck looked shattered and Kurt seemed to understand this as he detached himself from Frodo instantly.

"Congrats! Uh… I kinda need to take a leak, can I use your bathroom?"

If anyone beside me noticed his voice break, they didn't say so.

"Upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thanks"

Puck all but ran from the room and it was obviously my responsibility to check on him if Hummel's vicious head gesture screaming 'Go on then!' was anything to go by.

"You know what, I kinda need to go too. I can use your en suite right Kurt?"

"Of course Tana. Go right ahead."

I nodded and smiled as I walked past him and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Puck's sobs could be heard from the top of the stairs, so needless to say, I found him pretty quickly.<p>

"Puck? Pu-uck?"

I knocked on the door a good few times but didn't get an answer so I took that as a 'come in'. Well it wasn't a no.

"Pu-"

My voice caught in my throat.

I had known Puck quite a while now, but never once had I seen him cry. Now here he was, right in front of me sobbing his heart out in the Hummel's bathtub. I needed to comfort him. I hated people and emotion and shit but I needed to comfort him.

"Why are you in the bathtub?"

'Wow brilliant Santana. _Why are you in the bathtub? _That's the best you could do?'

Snix shut up as I tried to decode Puck's reply. Through the wails I made out 'don't', 'ruin' and 'their wedded bliss by wetting the floor'.

I sighed as I knelt down beside the bath, clutched him to my chest and just let him cry.

That further reinforced my belief, why bother falling in love? You'll only get hurt in the end.


	9. Tubbington's Hit

I was convinced Porcelain was being difficult on purpose.

"It's… Sunday…"

"I am capable of reading a calendar."

I literally heard the sound of my patience slowly leaving me.

"Yeah… but it's _Sunday_."

"Is there a point you're trying to make, Satan?"

I snarled slightly before removing myself from my couch and sauntered over to Hummel, who was sitting in his father's desk chair, legs crossed, haughty smile like the stuck-up little bitch he was.

"It's _seven_ am, on a _Sunday_. I'm _never_ called before _nine_ and I _never _work on a _Sunday_."

I'm pretty sure the hiss was clear in my words but it would appear that the princess didn't notice.

"And I reiterate… your point?"

Before I spoke, or rather screamed at him, I slammed my hands down onto his fathers' desk, right in front of him, and the fact that it didn't even faze him only fuelled my rage.

"Tell… Me… Why the FUCK I am here!"

In my haze of anger I vaguely saw the office receptionist turn and run but honestly I could care less about her. She may have been a good lay but I was focused on the smirk that blossomed on elf-boy's face.

"Fancy 3.5 _million _dollars?"

And of all the things I expected out of his mouth, that was never one of them.

"Are you fucking with me?"

He scoffed before brushing his hair out of his face.

"Refrain from the profanities, please, and it's quite the contrary. The request came in and I thought it might interest you."

Ignoring all his fancy words, I tried to add up the figures, but it just wasn't working.

"But… I get the highest rate out of all the employees…"

"Because you _are_ the best, my dear."

"Yeah… but I only get 25%."

There was a brief pause and he finally looked from the computer monitor to stare fully into my eyes.

"Exactly."

"That's a hell of a lot for one hit. Who's the target a _queen _or something?"

"Actually, that's the best part. She's an ordinary girl who pissed off a rich guy somehow. It's an easy hit for a lot of money."

"So why don't you take it, keep the 100%?"

Even as I was asking the question I knew what the answer would be.

"I could never just kill someone. Besides, that's your _job_. So, are you interested or do I offer it to Noah?"

I didn't answer. I had no need to. My face practically screamed 'of course I'm fucking interested! It's _three million dollars_! Don't you _dare_ give that to Puck! It's mine!'

"I'll tell Mr Tubbington his request has been accepted by our best then."

Wait…

"Sorry, _Tubbington_?"

"Yes… Lord Tubbington. He put in the hit request."

"_Lord __**Tubbington**_?"

The name was so stupid and it was not computing at all.

"Yes. It's called an _alias_, Tana."

I heard the sarcasm but at that point it had just gone straight over my head.

"_Lord Tubbington_? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes! Now, for Gaga's sake, listen to your brief!"

The alias made no sense. I mean it screamed 'Newbie' with a megaphone and a fucking neon sign… in bright pink… on the side of the Empire State Building! But I shook it off and shut up, waiting for the details on my target.

"So, the target…"

"_My _target."

"Fine. _Your _target is…"

He slid a photo over the desk towards me and my interests were piqued. By interests… I mean the chick was hot! Like really hot. Bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and lovely looking tits. I almost missed the name I was so distracted by the beauty staring back at me.

"Brittany Pierce."

Brittany. Maybe I could get a quick fuck before I killed her.


	10. Prelude to the Pierce

Shiv… check.

Money… check.

Mobile… check.

Red heels and mini dress… check.

A simple list for a simple kill. Even my goal was simple really; meet Brittany, invite her home, ravish her, then while she's sleeping slit her throat. The shiv for security purposes; a mobile, because really, what female leaves the house without a mobile; and lastly the money for the coffee.

The plan was _simple_ yet intricate. Genius, if I do say so myself. Miss Pierce frequented a little coffee shop downtown; I was to go check out the coffee at _coincidentally_ the same time she visits and there we were to meet; we'd hit it off; one thing would lead to another; I'd get laid and 3.5 million dollars.

It was perfect.

_Too_ perfect.


	11. Target Acquired

The novelty of the coffee shop wore off very quickly.

The cosy hide-away was not my usual type of hang-out but even I could tell that despite the fact that it wasn't my _cup of tea_, Birch Coffee was a really popular place. I had sat at the only free table and all around me groups of people; friends, family and couples; were all happily chatting away, coffee on the tables and smiles on their faces. Usually, in that situation, I'd be with Kurt or Puck and it felt strange to be alone. The thought had me gulping down the cappuccino I'd ordered to wet my dry throat.

That's when _she_ walked in.

_She_ being, most certainly, the _single, _most _beautiful_ woman I'd _ever_ seen, and I'd been around the block and back.

Brittany. S. Pierce.

I had no idea what the .S. stood for and strangely I found myself wanting to know. The photo had done her no justice whatsoever. She was tan hermosa. Así que muy, muy hermosa.

* * *

><p>I was so far gone into my world of fantasy that I almost forgot my job entirely.<p>

I quickly snapped myself out of it and, with a shake of the head and a check to make sure I wasn't drooling; I stood to make my way to the door. On my way to the door, I _"accidentaly"_ bumped into my fair prey, knocking her pretty, pink purse to the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Here, let me get that for you."

"Oh, it's alright. It's not a problem."

As I handed her the purse our eyes met and I kid you not it was that moment out a stupid chick flick. Sparks flew, fireworks went off and I had to pinch myself to stop myself from drowning in the shimmering pools of blue that were her eyes as she thanked me.

Before I continued with my plan I realised I'd have to remind myself of the goal. This girl was dangerous, turning a well-trained assassin into a lovesick teenage girl, very dangerous.

"I really should have been looking where I was going, but can you really blame me around a beautiful young lady like yourself."

"That's very sweet of you to say. You're really not so bad yourself."

"Please, allow me to buy you some coffee as an _apology_."

She giggled and my mind turned to mush.

A perverted mush holding a sign that said 'dear god, please fuck me'.

"Well, I'm never one to pass up a free drink from a pretty girl."

She was flirty and either a lesbian or bi... the 'get-laid-before-killing-her' plan was set to become a reality, and phase one of said plan, was complete.

* * *

><p>"So, Santana, what do you do for a living?"<p>

"I work for my best friend's father. It's a small amount of work for a really good pay. So, what about you, pretty-blue-eyes?"

She giggled before sipping her drink then answering.

"You know, you can call me Brittany…""pretty-blue-eyes sounds nice though""…and let's just say I work for a good friend too."

"You're not like, an FBI agent right?"

She let out a laugh. "No, no. More like I'm a receptionist… it's kind of boring really."

I didn't think it was boring at all and when I told her as such, I was rewarded with another delicate giggle before she licked her lips and finished her coffee in one swift gulp. Needless to say, my mind had bought a permanent home in the gutter.

"Well, my coffee's finished. How about we take a walk through the park and continue our conversation?"

The whole question was asked with her gazing up at me through her thin eyelashes. The girl was truly amazing. It was our first meeting and she had me. She's caught my affections and it dawned on me that even if I didn't have a job to take care of I would have followed her anyway. And that thought scared me.


	12. Mission

I sighed deeply, cradling my head in my hands as I took stock of my situation.

It was dark outside and considering it was 10:42, it made sense. My bed covers were all ruffled and generally messy adding to the general feel of sex that filled the air.

I looked over me shoulder at Brittany.

She was fast asleep against the pillows, her blonde hair falling gently around her peaceful face coming to a rest just at the point where her breasts met the covers… the fact that she was barely covered made me let out a small chuckle before reality began to rear it's unwanted head.

There were no words to describe how amazing being with Brittany were. She truly was an angel. If the world were perfect maybe we could be together… maybe fall in love…

But the world isn't perfect. Angels and Flawed Humans can never be together. And all good things must eventually come to an end.

I moved from bed, the silk covers fell away from my body easily but I still made sure to be careful not to wake Brittany… the target.

Besides the soft breaths coming from her lips the room was trapped in a suffocating silence.

Ignoring the fact that I was still naked, I retrieved my pistol from one of my drawers.

I raised the barrel of my gun and aimed it at her beautiful face and as my finger reached the trigger I breathed out two final words while the dim haze of tears began to fill my vision.

"I'm sorry."


	13. Complete?

A/n ~ First off thank you for my two reviews it really made my day, and to Heyaaddict, I apologise I'm terrible at laying out chapters and whatnot so they always tend to be a bit too short, also my writer's block for the past week or so didn't help but after this I'll try to work on it. So, thank you again, now the actual chapter.

* * *

><p>"It's done."<p>

I threw the photo of Brittany unceremoniously down onto the desk. The red slash across her smiling face made me feel sick. I'd known her all of one day and yet she'd already stoled a piece of the shattedered heart I'd spent years protecting.

"Good. Although I must say, Tana, you really took your time…. Managed to coax her into bed, huh?"

"Yeah. She was good too, not that you'd care. Seems a shame to let that talent go to waste."

"Oh well… there's not much you can do about it now."

Kurt gave a few more clicks on the keyboard.

"And the money's transferred… go wild, Satan."

"But don't forget to come in tomorrow?"

Kurt giggled slightly before replying, "But don't forget to come in tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to him before turning quickly on my heel and leaving.

The sickening feeling was getting worse and worse with every step I took, but by the time I'd reached my apartment it had faded into a steely resolve.

I was right to do this. I had to do this. God had screwed me over so many times, he couldn't possibly punish me for this.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding before opening the door, revealing my prefect blonde standing over the stove in the kitchen.

"I figured I'd make dinner, seeing as you left before breakfast."

Her sweet voice was music to my ears and my smile refused to leave my lips, even as they met hers.

This wouldn't go wrong… I refused to let it.


	14. Domestic Bliss?

Month after month passed by, and Brittany and I continued to live happily together. She stayed in my apartment, hardly ever left. I never questioned her willingness to stay hidden, while she never questioned why I always came back from work tired, and if she saw the odd spot of blood on my clothing, she never said a word.

We'd fallen into a sweet domestic routine and nothing about it bothered me.

One particular summer evening, when I got home, Brittany wasn't in the kitchen like she usually was. Our bedroom light was on so I took that as my signal to have a look through the open door. Brittney was lying on the bed, cell phone to her ear, listening intently to the voice on the other end.

"No, don't worry; she doesn't suspect a thing… I'm sure… Yes… Okay… I'll be there."

When she hung up I made my presence known.

"Who doesn't suspect a thing?"

She jumped and gasped slightly in surprise before composing herself and answering.

"My mother. I told you I was a receptionist, right? Well I work for an old family friend but my mother never approved of me taking the job, so… I'm keeping it a secret from her."

"Oh, right. So what's for dinner?"

"Well…"

I ignored the sigh of relief she gave and listened intently as she prattled on about what she was going to make for dinner. I probably should have been more suspicious but as I watched her talk animatedly I forgot all about any qualms I may have had. Mi corazón would never have any form of hidden agenda, she honestly cared, and I was convinced of that fact.

She had me and I had her. That was all we needed and so long as no-one found out, we had a chance at being happy.

But then one day in June, that all changed.

I had no work that day so I'd decided to spend my time off wrapped up in Brittany's arms on the couch. We were watching a movie, what it was I don't know, but my Britt-Cuddle time was abruptly cut short by the sound of a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it, Britts."

Brittney hummed her approval as I sprang up from my seat, the wrath of Satan himself burning in my eyes, ready to be unleashed onto whatever poor sucker had dared to knock the door.

The wrath of Satan however quickly dissolved into the fear of God as my eyes met shining glaz.

"Kurt?"

"Hello, Santana! And how are we this fine, fine morning?"

His chipper tone was completely uncalled for, especially considering the fact that he was a few steps away from…

"Tannie? Who's at the door?"

…Shit.


	15. Happy Ever After?

Kurt's bright smile turned forced right before my eyes. His eyes showed nothing but confusion that burned with growing anger.

"Santana?" His voice was calm but that just made it even scarier. "Why is there a blonde girl, calling you "Tannie"? And why does she look exactly like a certain someone… someone who shouldn't be here?"

"She's my pet."

Even as I said it I knew he'd never believe it.

"Your pet." It wasn't a question, merely a statement. His cold voice matched his eyes perfectly.

"Yeah… she's my pet… aren't you?"

I put as much pleading as was possible into my voice, hoping Brittany would understand. I'm certain she did because she simply responded with a nod, just like an obedient little puppy.

"Sure… I believe you… Because you're obviously keeping a blonde human as a pet… A blonde you said would be talent gone to waste… A blonde that looks _exactly_ like one Brittany. S. Pierce!"

"She…"

"How do you know my name?"

Silence. I was doomed. Kurt had found out and now he was going to kill me and then he'd kill her and I'd never see daylight or Brittney again and…

"You don't know?"

His question was not what I expected. My eyes refocused and I noticed that Kurt was tilting his head slightly with a calculating expression.

"Know what? And I like your jacket by the way."

"Oh why thank you! I must say your dress perfectly matches your eyes. It's so lovely to meet someone who appreciates good fashion."

Kurt continued to gush about fashion with Brittany, taking her arm in his as they made their way out of the hallway and into the living room. And just like that the situation was completely defused.

There was no fuss. No fight. Kurt just accepted her with open arms, and as the sounds of their laughter filter through my apartment, my thoughts of "seriously! What the fuck!" faded in happy contentment and hope. Kurt was the only one who even knew of the job in the first place, and if he accepted us… maybe life would be easier after all.


	16. Emotional Events

A/N: First, I apologize for the long wait, if any of you are actually reading, School is killing me and I've had the past two weeks off so I took advantage of that and spent most of my time in bed. Secondly, writer's block sucks. Thirdly, I apologize for the rather gushy tone this chapter took. And Lastly, please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Time passed by and everything was perfect. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and I couldn't have possibly been happier. With Brittany I finally knew what people were talking about when they gushed about love. She meant the world to me and I knew that, given the chance, I would <em>die<em> for her.

Dates became steadily more romantic and special events came and left, my 24th birthday being one of them. I never really liked birthdays; never saw the point ("_Congratulations! You're one year closer to death! Happy freakin' birthday!"_), but with Brittany by my side everything seemed brighter. When Brittany heard about my birthday, from dear Porcelain and without my permission may I add, she was ecstatic, and needless to say, her enthusiasm was catching and I would've gladly killed to keep the happy grin that flooded her beautiful face.

She threw a party for me, inviting all the friends I had that she knew… There wasn't that many but that didn't bother me, or her. After the whole thing had ended she gave me a gift, even after I'd specifically said I didn't want or need anything except for her. When I brought that up however, she just smiled her serene little smile and replied gently with, "But this way, even when we aren't close, we're still close. You'll have this little piece of me wherever you go." Even after seeing the pendant she bought, I had to accept it. Who could really say no to that? Even if the silver cat with blue crystal eyes* actually looked a _little_ creepy, I still haven't yet taken it off (except for showers and sex but that doesn't really count anyway).

Puck's birthday also passed and Brittany dragged me along to his "party" or as he christened it, his 'Birthday-Booze-Bash'. Brittany got along with wonderfully with everyone she met and she was instantly whisked into the group, even among the friends she had yet to even hear about, despite her… _liking_ for… well _stripping_ when she got drunk… Alright _I _really didn't mind her little habit at all.

Before long, Brittany even started to receive her own invites to thing rather than just being expected to come as my 'plus one'. She even got invited to go bridal dress shopping with Berry, Kurt and Carole as well as an invite to the actual wedding itself.

The wedding** didn't actually go according to plan, it's a long story and one I don't feel like telling, but long story short… Finchel is no more, now it's Puckleberry and Fuinn… Puck got his girl and I finally admitted to myself that my feelings for Brittany truly were love.

I loved her, and on our date the week after, I told her I loved her. And if I thought I was happy before, nothing compared to seeing the tears in her eyes as she gushed out an "Oh, Tannie. I love you too."

* * *

><p>*Cat necklace, in case anyone is interested (remove spaces): http :  www. lightinthebox .com / crystal-electric-eye-cat-necklace_p225147 .html

** The wedding, now I have actually written the wedding but It's primarily Puckleberry and I don't feel exactly necessary to the story, but if enough people want to read it, post me a review or pm and I'll consider posting it as a separate one-shot.


End file.
